Avater:The last NOT Avater:The next genration!
by She-who-has-fallen-for-Fred
Summary: Join Kiara the second born oldest daughter of avatar Aang be a modern pre-teen Despite the fact being a firebending Avatar who let out Azula from jail and bring the world back together. Normal enough right?


DISCALIMER-I do not own Avater:The last airbender.

I do own the children the idea of the children all being able to bend and the avater cycle being Water-Earth-Water-Earth-Fire(Roku)-Air(Aaang)-Fire-Air-

* * *

It was Kiara's birthday she was excited today her training would begin as a fire-bender she loved her ability, Like how her 1 year younger sister Katsuka loved Water-bending. And her 1 year older brother Tu loved Earth bending even though Tu's his nick-name because it means Earth. He had alredy begun his training they were excited because they only had to wait one more year. According to the stars (haha water) the next Avater will be one of them but not untill the 3 oldest are at least 6 or more. So the new Avater could be her brother,her sister or her. She didn't care. But it probably wasn't her she would think.

* * *

1 YEAR LATER A MONTH AFTER Katsuka's birthday

They all were outside wearing there nations clothes along with their Uncle Sokka and Aunt Suki with their kids Lee (girl)Lia(girl) and lun(boy),"Aunt"Toph "Uncle" Set and their kids Mi LI and Si (triplet girls), and Firelord Zuko, his wife Mai(love Mai) and there kids Niko (boy) Zuzu A.K.A Zuko 2(boy)and Xatia (girl/real name Azula.)were all in the first row watching, waiting for either Water benders,Earth benders or Fire then saw them............Fire-benders.

"We are hear to claim that Kiara is now the new Avatar." And people started to bow uh I HATE PEOPLE BOWING TO ME AND MY FAMILY IT'S ANNOYING. And the worst part is my FAMILY WERE BOWING!!! Mom, dad,Uncle Sokka,Aunt Suki, my cousins, Even *Aunt Toph*Uncle* Set, Mi,Si,Li EVEN THE FREAKING FIRE LORD,HIS WIFE AND KIDS WERE BOWING !!! I hate it

* * *

Next week

We all were training with some teacher,Katsuka was training with mom (being water-benders and all) "Tu" with *Aunt* Toph and me with Fire-lord Zuku.(Dad was busy sorting out some tribe problems blah blah) unlike my siblings I have training 4 TIMES A WEEK Tuesday with Katsuka and mom, Wednesday with Tu and*Aunt* Toph, Thursday air with Dad and Friday with zuko. We train on our own time as well you know to do Home work and all today was Friday before my lessons with Zuko and we were in the bending room made like a tent but it was against a water fall so there was water,earth for earth bending and a shade above in case you get hot.

"Kiara?"

"Yeah Katsuka?" I said doing my bending homework that was due today.

"Why didn't you do your homework?"

"Because I wanted to do it now because its easy and I've learned all the basics so I'm trying even harder so that Zuko will let me learn the element lighting." I will never be happy until I've learned that because then I'll be a real Fire bender. I looked at the sky the sun was directly over-head great I'm late.

"Got to go guys bye" I aid using making a wave a fire underneath me something Fire lord Zuko said is to advanced to me whatever. I arrived quicker than expected to where Ag-Ni-Ki's are battled. I saw Zuko he shook his head at me.

"After an hour of training during break I said" Can you teach me how to created lighting" I wouldn't take no for answer.

"No your to young to learn and I don't feel comfortable doing it, I can't I can only redirect it."

I the created a fire wave under me and left to the bending room.

"Hey guys,"I said.

Niko, Zuzu, and Azula were there hanging out with Katsuka, and Tu

"What?"

"Zuzu, Niko, Azula want to meet yoy aunt?"

Azula said "yes come on." Tu and Katsuka followed coming to watch.

* * *

Author's Note- to clear somethings up

1st. Azula is named after her aunt because in my universe when they were little she wasn't as cold but when their mom died she became the Azula she is now.

is O.C.

3rd the most important Aang and Katara are Tu, Katsuka's and Kiara's parents.

4th. Tu's real name is Roku.

-9 Kiara-8 Katsuka-7. Li,Mi,Si-8. Niko-9 Azula-8 &Lia-8 Lun-7


End file.
